Topaz Citrine
by CartoonLover02
Summary: Steven meets a mysterious girl named Topaz Citrine. She seems nice to Steven, but when the Crystal Gems meet one of their lost members things get chaotic. Can Steven tame Topaz? And can he find the good in her like Rose Quartz did?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Steven universe. Rebecca Sugar does. I only own Topaz Citrine.

Topaz woke up in a sudden moment. She looked around her gem. She didn't like how she was still in hein this regenerating _stage._ Ever since Rose had won the battle against the home Gems she had been in this stupid stage. And it was all because of that stupid gem called Jasper.

 _Ugh. I just wanna be out of here. I'm almost a 1,000 years old and I'm still trapped in here. Wasn't Rose pregnant with her baby boy? I wonder how he's doing._

Topaz snapped out of her thoughts and got ready to change for the day. "Maybe someone will finally let me free. I don't know why I can't do it myself. Well, I will just see."


	2. Chapter 2

Steven jumped out of bed with a brilliant smile on his face. Pearl, Garnet, or Amethyst weren't out of the temple yet.

"Pearl! Garnet! Amethyst! Where are you? I'm ready for today's lesson!" When they didn't respond, teven got an interesting idea. "I _know!_ I'll just use my gem to open my mom's-I mean- my new room. That was my mom's old room."

Steven jumped down the stairs of his "bedroom" and started to find a clean shirt to wear. I _wonder where the gems are. And the fact that I'm looking for a clean shirt to wear means that Pearl didn't do laundry this morning. I hope they are okay. Maybe they went out on a quick mission._ But _Amethyst doesn't like being woken up before nine or ten- heck maybe even eleven. She's probably still in her room yet. Oh well._

Steven quickly ran into the kitchen. He grabbed something to eat. And then he quickly stuffed his "breakfast" in his mouth. Steven then ran to the temple door with excitement. He glanced at the five gems in the door. He then stared down at his gem. Steven looked up and took notice to something at the door.

 _Huh? Why does it look like there used to be another gem between all of the other gems? Wouldn't the Crystal Gems tell me there was another gem in the group? Duh, of course they would. Garnet and Pearl keep telling me that I'm a Crystal Gem, too. And Crystal Gems never keep secrets from each other._

Steven tried all of his might to open the temple door. He tried to remember his lessons with Pearl. That was then he remembered he summoned his weapon through extreme emotions. Now if only he could get really happy or sad. Then he looked at the clock and seen the time. It was blinking 8:34 a.m.

 _That's weird. I swear my watch read 10:00 a.m. It probably needs new batteries. Wait a minute! I got up at 8:00. The gems aren't usually gone his long. For an hour or two, but never this long. Everything isn't okay. I'm not okay. What if a burglar breaks in? What do I do? I'm just 13! Steven! Get hold of yourself! No! I'm extremely worried! Where are they?!_

Steven's gem began to glow. Instead of opening his mom's old room, he opened the Burning Room."Woah! Isn't this the room I'm forbidden to go in? I hope they come home soon! Time to venture on in!"


	3. Chapter 3

Topaz Citrine looked in her mirror. She seen her long hair going to her knees. She seen her orange crop top starting to look old. Topaz seen her short shorts starting to turn orangish pinkish.

 _Come on. Not now. I new better clothes. But I can't get anything. Maybe I can try to make a washer and dryer appear. But first, let's try washing my hair and putting back. I'm tired of it always being down. Let's see, where are my hair ties._

Topaz found her hair ties on her dresser. She ran into the bathroom and hopped in quickly for her afternoon shower. When she got out, she brushed it and threw it back into her signature ponytail.

 _Okay, it's back in a ponytail. Now that's out of my way. I wonder when I'll get released. It's nice here but it's quiet, too quiet. When I get out, I'll search for Jasper and Rose Quartz. I'll finally get my revenge on Peridot and Jasper. Hopefully Rose will help me. I wonder if any of her teammates are still alive. If they are, they can lead me right to Rose! If anything ever happened to her, I promised to take care of her little boy. I promised to take care and lead the Crystal Gems to victory for once and for all._

Topaz imagined a washer and dryer. They appeared. She threw the clothing in to get washed. Once it was dry, she put her clothes back on. They looked good as new. But once Topaz got all ready to go to sleep, she seen a flash of light.

"What's this?! I'm finally get ready to be released!" Topaz screamed. She was ready for this moment.

 _Finally! I'm finally free! Whoever let me out is going to be my best friend. I wonder what my weapon is. I been in here for so long that I forgot! Time to feel free ._

Topaz felt the back of her neck where her gem should be. She was defiantly ready to be set free.


	4. Chapter 4

When Steven entered the Burning Room, he heard the Warp Pad go off. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were home.

"Pearl! Garnet! Amethyst! You're back from your mission! Look what I opened up!" Steven showed them the Burning Room. Garnet became very concerned.

"Steven? How did this happen? You know you're not allowed in there at all. How did you open it?" Garnet tried to be soothing as possible in her tone of voice.

"Well, I wanted to open my mom's room and I got really worried. I got worried because you girls weren't home yet. And I knew from my lessons with Pearl that I summon my weapon and my gem works through extreme emotion. But when I tried to open my mom' s room, I opened up this room. Am I in trouble?" Steven questioned the Gems.

"I don't know yet, Steven. When you tried to open Rose's room, you opened the Burning Room. That's strange. For the Burning Room door to open, we all have to be there with our gems. Only Rose and Garnet can open it. Unless the you have... Steven! You have Rose's gem! You can open the door. Rose had a special date and age. Steven, today's not the correct date, but you're the correct age. You're 13 and I think it's time." Pearl said, "Quick Gem huddle!"

When they were done with their huddle, Amethyst surprisingly spoke. "Steven, we all agree that you're ready to enter the room. And we will let you do it by yourself. There is a box in the Burning Room. Rose was the only one who could open it because of her gem. You have her gem. Go on in Steven."

Steven went inside the Burning Room.


	5. Chapter 5

When Steven entered the Burning Room, it was hot and humid. It was orange. You could see the flames rising from the fire. That's when Steven spotted it. The box with the Item in it.

 _Wow. Am I really ready for this? The Gems say I am and that means I am. Okay let's do this. But wait, I wonder what's inside the box. Is it a new weapon or a new gem? No it can't be a gem or I would have known. Well, we will just see._

Steven walked over to the orange box. He realized that he needed a key. Steven remembered the old rhyme that the gems had read to him when he was younger.

"There once was a gem named Topaz Citrine. She loved you and me. She is a special gal who's ready to be set free!" Steven seen his gem began to glow. When it dialed down backed to normal, he heard the box click open.

Steven opened it up and he seen an orange gem. Before he could grab it, it flew up and a person started to take form. Steven stared in shocked. It was another gem

 _Woah! It's a girl gem. She's obviously not human. Maybe I'll be her new Best Friend! Heh that would be funny._

Steven seen the girl gem. He seen her orange hair back in a ponytail, her orange short shorts, her orange tank-topish t-shirt. She was beautiful in Steven's opinion.

"Hey! What's your name? My name is Steven! Are you a member off the Crystal Gems?" Steven asked rapidly.

"Yes! I'm free! My name? It's Topaz Citrine. But my friends call me Topaz. And yes I was a member of the Crystal Gems. Now hold on, Steven I wanna see my weapon. Okay time to summon it. " Topaz said.

Steven stared in amazement as Topaz pulled out her weapon. Her weapon were nunchucks. "Woah! Those are so cool! My weapon is a shield. I'm gonna summon my weapon now." Steven said.

He summoned his shield right off the bat because he was happy to have a new friend. He summoned his Mom's old shield. It embedded the Rose Quartz symbol in the middle and it was pink.

"Woah! That's Rose's shield! What did you do to her?!" Topaz demanded. "Calm down. Rose is my mom. She had to give up her physical form to have me. I now have her gem and I'm the first half- human and half-gem there is!" Steven said proudly.

Topaz seemed to calm down a little. "Oh yeah. Rose was pregnant with you. Greg's your dad. I forgot."

"Yeah anyway, wanna meet Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst? They are probably Happy to see you. Okay, let's go!" Steven said cheery.

"Okay. Let's have me re-meet them. " topaz said quickly.

Together Topaz and Steven went to the temple door to go home. Topaz opened the door with her gem since Steven didn't know how to get out. And boy were the gems surprised.


	6. Chapter 6

The Gems didn't know what happened to Steven. They waited for what seem like hours. But it was only 1 or 2 hours.

"Where is he? It shouldn't have taken him that long to find the box. Amethsyt, did you tell him where to find it? If you didn't, so help me..." Pearl started to stumble into her thoughts.

"Yes! I did tell him. Do you think he found the other box with that gem Rose put into the box? Besides Pearl you should be worried. All you care about is yourself! You think any gem made in the Kidnergarten is a disgrace and that even includes me!" Amethsyt said starting to get mad at Pearl.

"GEMS ENOUGH! This is always how it is with you two. Pearl, you were like this with Greg when he met Rose. You got jealous because Greg got Rose's heart and you didn't. And Amethsyt you just pick on Pearl to see her angry. Well, I had enough with it. Right now, we should be concerned about Steven. He should-" Garnet was saying before she heard the bang.

All of the Gems looked up at the temple door, they seen an orange gem take place in the middle of the Temple Door.

"It can't be! That's Topaz's gem! She was in the box. She was in her regeneration stage permanently. Steven! He must have left her out. I hope he's okay!" Pearl started to get really worried about Steven.

Then all of a sudden, the Temple Door began to open in a flame shape. Out stepped Steven and Topaz.

"Hi Guys! Look what I found in the box. I got lost at first but here she is. Her name is Topaz Citrine. But I just call her Topaz. She's-uh- pretty and -uh- smart. I think." Steven said while turning a bright shade of pink.

"GEMS! Summon your weapons!" Garnet yelled.

Pearl summoned her spear. Amethsyt summoned her whip. And Garnet summoned her gauntlets.. They were ready to fight.

"Woah! All I did was come out and this is how you say hi to an old friend. I used to be one of you! Fine be that way. Steven, help me take down these wimps!" Topaz snickered.

At that moment, Topaz summoned her nunchucks. She began to fight Pearl, Amethsyt, and Garnet all at once.

Steven summoned his shield. He threw it between Garnet and Topaz. Pearl and Amethsyt were already down on the ground trying to heal themselves.

"What the-? Oh! Steven get Topaz to calm down. Start singing her a song. This always worked when Rose was alive." Pearl said quietly to Steven after she healed up.

"That won't work! I out grew that." Topaz said uncertain.

"Okay if it calms her down." Steven said blushing. He faced towards Topaz. "Oh when I was a young gem, I used to have a lot of fun. But now I protect the earth. Everything is calm. Everything is peaceful. Now it's time to go to bed my little rascal." Steven finished his singing. He turned towards Topaz with his red face.

"That- yawn- won't work-yawn! I'm a Crystal Gem too! I'm Topaz- yawn - Citrine!" Topaz said before she fell asleep.

"Okay now it's time."Garnet punched Topaz's gem on the back of her neck. Topaz's body went back into regeneration. "She's gone. But it's time to put her away." Garnet was about to head back into the Burning Room.

"No! Topaz is my friend. She just got scared! And I want her out here! Please! Garnet!" Steven begged.

"Fine. Whatever. Just beware: Topaz Citrine is a valuable gem and a strong one too. Keep her in good hands. And when she wakes up, tell her it was just a dream about us fighting her. Also, don't get her mad for she gets mad easily." Garnet warned Steven.

The Gems walked back into the Temple into their own separate rooms worrying about Steven, except for Amethsyt. She was thinking about food as usual.


	7. Chapter 7

When Topaz came out of her regeneration stage, she was happy.

"I'm free! I'm finally free! It's about time." Topaz said happily.

"Hey there. My name is Steven. What's your name?" Steven asked.

"Uh- hi Steven. My name? It's Topaz Citrine."

 _Why is this kid staring at me? Can I still use my power to see what he's thinking and how he feels? Let's see. Hmm..._

Topaz started to stare Steven down. She examined him up and down, left to right.

 _I sense that he really wants to be my friend. He seems really affectionate towards me. He is kinda cute, but it seems he has a crush already. Two, in fact. Let's see, some girl named Connie and... Me! What? He just met me and he likes me?! Oh well, I will just play along and see how it goes._

"And that's who I am. Speaking of which can you summon your weapon?" Steven made Topaz snap out of her thoughts.

"Uh. Yeah sure. Hold on." Topaz said. She began feeling with one with the world. She remembered her good memories of Rose Quartz and the Crystal Gems after the war before she was put into her regeneration stage. Then all of a sudden, she pulled out her weapon. Her weapon was a pair of nunchucks.

 _This is so cool! I thought it was a sword or something like that. I wonder what Steven thinks._

"Oh my goodness! A pair of nunchucks?! That's so cool! I'm just stuck with this." Steven began pulling out his shield. "See? My weapon is a shield."

Topaz got really concerned. "That shield... It looks familiar... Wait! That's Rose Quartz's shield! What did you do with her?" Topaz yelled.

"Calm down. My mom was Rose Quartz. I'm half-gem and half-human. My dad's a human." Steven said trying to reassure her.

"Oh yeah. That's right. Your dad was Greg. Duh. You have gotten so big!" Topaz said and with that she hugged Steven. Steven's face turned a dark red.

 _Okay. His face is red. He is really starting to like me. After all, I am hugging him. He's single I can tell. Let me just read his mind. Oh! He's thinking about me!_

 **STEVEN'S THOUGHTS:**

 _Oh my gosh! She's hugging me. Why do I feel so happy? I like Connie don't I? Then again, Connie isn't a gem... Topaz seems caring. If anything ever happened to her, I will be there to defend her. That's the least I can do._

 **TOPAZ'S THOUGHTS:**

 _Wow. He really does care. Stay focused! Stop the hugging and let's just go see who's alive yet._

"Uh Steven? Can we see the other Crystal Gems? You know since I used to be one." Topaz asked.

"Sure. Anything for you..." Steven said starting to blush without him realizing it.

They walked to the door. Steven tried his best but he couldn't seem to open it.

"Here let me try." Topaz said. Without any work she opened the door. "Thanks Topaz." Steven said smiling. "Now let's meet Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst!" Steven said smiling while his eyes twinkled. "Sure. Let's do this!" Topaz said.

Together they walked out the door together to see the Crystal Gems.


	8. Chapter 8

When Topaz walked out the door from the Burning Room, she heard Steven introducing her. She took noticed to a lot of things. Well, the first one she took noticed to was Steven was blushing. This caused her to blush. And the second thing she noticed was there was a beach house attached to the temple. And the fact that there were three gems staring at her.

"Uh. Hi. I don't know if you guys remember me, but I'm Topaz Citrine! We used to be a great team called the Crystal Gems." Topaz said rapidly.

"It's her. She's freed." Pearl whispered. "What are our names and who were the members when you were still free?" Pearl said louder this time.

"Uh duh. Easy. The members were Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst, and Rose Quartz. Your names are Pearl, Amethyst, and I don't know about the tall gem." Topaz pointed to Garnet.

"Excellent. And Garnet is a fusion. She is the creation of Ruby and Sapphire's love for each other. They fused after Rose-I mean- Jasper put you in that box." Pearl smiled.

"WHAT?! ROSE PUT ME IN THERE? I THOUGHT JASPER DID! YOU GUYS LIED TO ME!" Topaz yelled.

 _All these years... And I thought Jasper did it. They lied. They lied to me. And I thought they were my friends._

As Topaz thought this, she began to shapeshift. Then she stopped, she didn't have the energy to do it. All of a sudden, she heard this fusion supposedly called Garnet tell the Gems to summon their weapons.

Amethyst summoned a purple whip. Pearl summoned a bluish whitish spear. And Garnet summoned two big hand gauntlets. Topaz immediately summoned her nunchucks.

"So this is how you guys say hi to an old friend? I used to be one of you! Steven, help me take down these wimps." Topaz screamed in rage.

Time went fast. She didn't know what was happening but she did know that she took down two out of the three gems. She had Garnet left and her being a fusion gave her an advantage. She was quicker and stronger than Topaz. Out of the corner of her eye, she seen Pearl whisper something to Steven. Then all of a sudden, she seen Steven's shield break her and Garnet's fight. Steven began singing.

"That-yawn- won't work-yawn! I'm - yawn- a Crystal- Gem!" And the last thing she remembered was Steven whispering sorry in her ear.

She was back in here. Maybe now she could control when she wanted to come out.

 _Let's give it a try._

Topaz wished that she was out. She opened her eyes and seen the orange light.

—-—-–—-

When Topaz opened her eyes, she seen she was on a beach. She heard music playing in the background.

"Steven! Where are you?" Topaz yelled. Nobody answered.

Topaz got up and looked around. She heard laughter. She ran as quickly as she could to it. She seen Steven and... Connie.

"Come on. We did it before. I wanna be Stevonnie again. Please? Just once? You are my best friend and possibly the only human who I can fuse with." Steven begged.

"Fine. But just once. And you can fuse with The Gems. " Connie said.

"Yeah but I don't if my body can do that. Their bodies are an illusion. So is their age. My body isn't an illusion and my age isn't neither. I am actually 14. But let's just get this done. Okay let's do this." Steven said.

He started playing music from his phone. Connie and Steven started chasing each other. They started dancing and having fun.

 _Wow. They really must enjoy being with each other. Are they trying to fuse? Humans can't fuse with Gems. Then again, Steven is half-human. So maybe it is possible._

Topaz looked over to Steven and Connie dancing. They were beginninging to twirl and spin. Steven ran towards Connie. Connie ran towards Steven. He picked her up and began to twirl her in the air. When Connie got put down, Steven ran towards her. Steven purposely tripped so Connie could catch him. Connie did and Steven's gem began to glow. Before they could fuse into Stevonnie, Steven and Connie shared a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Topaz stared in amazement. Her new friend and his best friend just kissed. They seemed to enjoy it too.

 _They did it! They fused into Stevonnie! Maybe I can tell who's talking. Let's try._

"We did it! We are Stevonnie!" Steven said.

"Yeah but I don't like this and besides I have something to tell you..." Connie said.

"What? Connie, you can tell me anything. Just make sure it's not hurtful." Steven said.

"Well I just wanted you to know that I have a-" Connie was interuppted by Steven.

"Can that wait a second? Hey Topaz! Look at us! We're Stevonnie." Steven said becoming the dominant person.

Topaz took notice that Stevonnie seen her. "Hey guys. Hi Steven. And Connie right?" Topaz asked.

"Uh yeah." Stevonnie answered.

Well she didn't sound so happy to see me. That must have been Connie talking. It looks like she's the dominant personality again. Seriously?

Steven and Connie began arguing with each other. This meant that it looked like Stevonnie was arguing with herself.

 _Uh oh. I feel like I caused this fight to happen. Steven really likes Connie and I ruined it. I don't know if Connie likes Steven that way, but still he has a chance with her._

"Why are you acting this way?!" Steven said.

"What does it matter?" Connie asked.

"Topaz is my friend and you are treating her like crap! Connie what has gotten into you?" Steven asked in anger.

"Well all you wanna do is hang out with the Crystal Gems. You never have time for me. I don't get to fuse with you anymore..." Connie said folding her arms. This caused Stevonnie to fold her arms across her chest.

"Connie... Look I'm sorry. I just have a lot of missions to complete. And when I wanna fuse with you, you don't want to..." Steven said.

"Well! Maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore! It's obvious you like that Topaz chick! Just because I'm not a gem, you don't like me the way I like you!" Connie said her eyes tearing up.

"Look I may have Topaz has a friend but I still like you. I just didn't know you felt the same way. But right now, I think we should unfuse and meet up again in a day or two. Okay?" Steven said.

"Yes. I would like that very much. And you should have known that I liked you when we kissed before we fused..." Connie said looking away.

"Well, I didn't pick up on it. And let's just unfuse." Steven said.

Before Connie could answer, Stevonnie unfused. Standing in her place were Steven and Connie.

"Well, I would like to take Topaz on a walk around Beach City. I will meet up with you then. Okay?" Steven said.

"Ok. Bye Steven. Bye Topaz." Connie said and with that she walked off.

"Wow. She was so thrilled to see me. I just love her already. We are gonna to be great friends Steven." Topaz said sarcastically.

"Yeah. I don't know what gets into her. She gets jealous easily. Whenever I meet a new girl, she gets all protective of me." Steven said sighing.

"Well, I have something to tell you..." Topaz stopped.

"Come on. You can tell me anything. I'm a Gem and so are you. And Crystal Gems don't keep secrets from each other, unless you were my mom then you do, but I'm not and neither are you. So you can tell me anything." Steven smiled.

"Well. I can read people's minds and I can tell how they feel towards one another. For example, I can tell that you really like Connie even when you didn't tell me nothing of her. I just ruined your chances with her. Because Stevonnie seen me on the beach. I'm so sorry Steven. I ruin everything." Topaz said sighing.

"No you don't. And I do like Connie. She'll get over it. She always does. I'll still have a chance with her. And besides I do like someone else." Steven said blushing.

"Steven look I have a feeling it's me. And the truth is well I don't know how I feel about you. I mean you're a wonderful friend and a great guy, but we just met this morning!" Topaz said with tears.

"No. While you were in your regeneration stage, a year passed by. I'm 14 now. And you look 14, too. I don't know if you noticed, but your clothes are different. You didn't say anything." Steven said.

"What? No. This can't be! I was just wearing my tank top this morning with my orange short shorts! And my hair was back in a ponytail!" Topaz looked down at her self. She seen an orange dress on her. It had stars all over the dress." I hate dresses! They get in the way of battle! And my hair..." Topaz said while she took noticed that her long orange curly hair flowed down to her feet. " OMG! It's been a year? I didn't change my warbdrobe unless..." Topaz felt the back of her gem. It was cracked open. A thin crack went across the top.

"STEVEN! You have got to get me to Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst! They'll know what to do!" Topaz yelled.

"Look. Your gem isn't cracked. It just feels that way because it's healing. Before you went into regeneration, Garnet punched your gem causing it to crack. So it's healing. You will be better in a few days. No worries. And with the feelings for each other thing, well, I couldn't stop thinking about you while you were gone. I just really missed you. That's all." Steven said blushing.

"Well, Steven I don't remember what happened and what I did in my gem. But I learned that I really like you. And well since Garnet is a fusion made out of Ruby and Sapphire's relationship. I was wondering when we could fuse. " Topaz said smiling and blushing.

"Whenever. It doesn't matter. And well, I just want to do something." Steven said blushing even harder.

"What? Come on just tell me what it is." Topaz said.

"Okay. If you want to know so badly..." Steven said.

"Yes i do! Just tell me what it-!" Topaz was interuppted by Steven.

Steven grabbed Topaz's hand. They started dancing. Topaz jumped up. She began swirling. Steven ran around chasing her. "Steven oh my god! Why are you chasing me? Haha!" Topaz said laughing. Steven didn't answer, instead he grabbed Topaz and dipped her. Steven's Rose Quartz gem and Topaz's gem began to glow. They began to fuse.


	10. Chapter 10

Topaz and Steven's body began to become one. They were beginning to form a fusion of themselves. Before they could, Topaz stopped.

"Steven, wait. I think we shouldn't fuse now. I don't think I'm ready for this." Topaz said once they were separate again.

"Look. I understand but you wanted to fuse and now you don't. I just don't know why you don't want to. But whatever." Steven said sighing.

"Look. I gotta go! Bye Steven!" Topaz hugged him and off she went towards the temple.

 _That's weird. She doesn't usually act like this. I mean we're both 14. So come on!_

When Topaz was out of sight, Steven followed her. He seen her go inside the beach house.

"Hopefully, Steven won't follow me here. I need to try to open the door to my room. I need to get away from everything, espically my feelings..." Topaz looked up at the Temple Door.

"Ok. I can't handle this! I got to get her attention." Steven whispered to himself. That was when he got the idea to shapeshift into Ruby. "Okay. Ruby is small enough for me to do. Let's do this. And I can't let her see my gem." Steven began to shapeshift. Out came Ruby. "Yes! I did it! Let's get Topaz to talk."

"Ruby" walked out over to Topaz. "Hey! Topaz! Remember me? Ruby? Ya know who's in a relationship with Sapphire and who can't bare to be away from her?" Steven tried his best to sound like Ruby. He wasn't very good at it.

"Uh hi. I thought you were fused with Sapphire to form Garnet? And if you can't bare to be away from her, then how come you are?" Topaz asked.

"Because... I wanted to run back here to get something to eat for her. So we unfused really quickly. And I can sense something's wrong. Why don't you tell me what it is?" Steven asked in his Ruby voice.

"Hmmmm. I don't know. Let me just try shaleshifting quick, too, Steven. I can do it better." Topaz said with a smirk.

"This isn't Steven. I'm Ruby." Steven said.

Topaz's orange gem began to glow. In her place, stood an orange Sapphire. "And I'm Sapphire now. Ruby, wanna make a Garnet?" Topaz asked.

"Uhhh. Since I'm a Ruby and no one else at all. Then fine. But it won't work since you're a Topaz..." Steven said.

"Okay. I'll play music from Steven's phone." Topaz said grabbing Steven's phone from the counter. She hit buttons until a soft song began playing. "Okay. Let's form Garnet, Ruby." Topaz said.

Topaz began dancing like how Sapphire does. And Steven began dancing like how Ruby does. The shapeshifter version of Sapphire ran towards Steven's version of Ruby. Their gems began to glow, just not in the right places. Topaz's gem on her neck began to glow. While Steven's Rose Quartz gem began to glow on his stomach. The pink version of Ruby lifted the orange Sapphire into the air. Together they began to fuse.

When the fusion woke up, she wondered if she was Garnet.

"Ruby are we Garnet? I don't know if we are." Topaz asked. "I wonder if we are who I think we are.." Topaz said.

"The truth is... I'm not Ruby, but Steven. So I'm pretty sure we are not Garnet." Steven said.

"Well this fusion feels familiar. Almost like when I fused with your mom..." Topaz said. "Wait! We have to find a mirror!"

The fusion got up. She walked around until she spotted a mirror hanging on the fridge. She seen a green fusion of herself and Steven. The fusion had two pairs of arms. And one pair of eyes. She had Topaz's dress as a main piece of her clothing. She had Steven's star where his gem should be surrounding it. On the back of her neck was a green cut out of a star surrounding her gem. Steven's jean shorts became a jean jacket that was very short. She had curly hair that went down to her chest.

"Oh my god! I know who we are! Steven this fusion is a very powerful one! Rose and I only fused to make her in case of emergencies." Topaz said smiling.

"Wow. What's her name?" Steven asked.

"Her name? Steven our new name for now is Emerald. Let's go find the Gems!" Topaz said in excitement.

"Wait. Let's see what our weapon is. First!" Steven said.

Emerald summoned Topaz's nunchucks and Steven's shield. She threw them together. And she got... A shield with chains gripping the back as a handle.

"This is a stupid weapon." Steven said.

"Hold on. It's really cool. If you throw it, the nunchucks will come spinning out the sides like chainsaws. It's really cool. I'll show ya sometime." Topaz said grinning.

"WOW! That sounds really cool." Steven said.

Emerald went walking out the beach house door. "I can't wait to show the Gems. They'll be freaked out!" Topaz said.

"Look. I really like Emerald, but we should be using her for good. Don't you think?" Steven asked.

"Steven. I just want to show them. Besides the Gems can't make us unfuse. Now can they?" Topaz teased. "Besides I'll give ya something then. But only if you be Emerald with me."

Steven couldn't bare the thought of Topaz giving him a hug. "I don't want a hug! I want a kiss on the cheek!" Steven said blushing.

"Fine whatever. It's not like we are ever going to fuse again." Topaz said.

Emerald walked out the beach house door. She heard Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl on the beach.

"Come on! We have to do this right! If we want to fuse with Steven, we have to act like humans." Pearl said.

"Yeah. Like we would be humans. Besides he can fuse, so what? We know he can already." Amethyst said.

"Amethyst, Pearl, we know Steven can fuse with humans. We don't know about Gems. I'm pretty sure he can, but we don't know for sure." Garnet said.

"Hey guys!" Emerald said.

"What... The... He-? Is that another gem?" Pearl stood there gaping.

"GEMS! SUMMON YOUR WEAPONS!" Garnet yelled.

The three Crystal Gems summoned their weapons.

"Topaz... I don't wanna fight." Steven whispered.

"Me neither. But wanna see that shield thing? Topaz asked.

"Sure!" Steven said.

Once again, Emerald summoned Steven's shield and Topaz's nunchucks. She threw them together and got her chain shield.

"That weapon looks very familiar..." Pearl said. "Wait a minute! That's Emerald!"

But it was too late. Garnet and Amethyst already attacked.

Emerald threw her shield and the nunchucks came out at the side. It hit Amethyst and she went down. All of a sudden, her body disappeared. She was in regeneration. Garnet meanwhile was punching as hard as she could but Emerald kept blocking them with her shield.

"GARNET! WAIT!" Pearl screamed.

That caught Emerald off gaurd. This caused Garnet to punch her. And Emerald went flying.

"What Pearl! I was in battle with a Homeworld Gem!" Garnet said.

"That was a fusion! It was Emerald! The fusion when Rose and Topaz fused. That means that Topaz and Steven did it! They are probably hurt! We got to find them!" Pearl said running off in the direction that Emerald went flying.

"Of course, she forgot about Amethyst as usual." Garnet said sighing as she walked off into the direction Pearl went.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ohhhhhh. My head hurts." Emerald said to herself. "That fight must have been bad. All I remember was Pearl yelling wait and that's It. What do you think, Steven? Remember anything?"

When she didn't get no reply, she tried asking Topaz a question. "Hey Topaz. Why isn't Steven responding?" Still no reply.

"Oh no! Not again! Their personalities became one again! This happened before. Only it happened with Rose Quartz and Topaz. Hmm. I wonder where the gems are." Emerald said.

She heard a voice in the distance.

"That sounds like Pearl!" Emerald yelled. "Yahoo! Pearl! Garnet! I'm right here!"

"Look I don't know where she's at, Garnet. I mean Topaz and Steven could have unfused and landed in different places." Pearl said.

"I highly doubt it. When I was fighting Emerald, I felt a huge connection of affection in her. So Steven and Topaz have feelings for each other. They didn't unfuse. I can feel it." Garnet said.

"Okay. Whatever you say, you know more about Gem Fusion than I do. " Pearl said. "It's just that they met a year ago and already like each other. I mean come on! It takes years and years!"

"No it doesn't. When Ruby and Sapphire met, it was love at first sight. Now look at them, I would never be here if it weren't for them. For you, it may take years, but for some people it doesn't. For example, Steven and Topaz. Topaz didn't like Steven in the beginning, but Steven liked her. Now she likes him the same way. And they just met. So there, that proves my point. I took notice that Emerald had two pairs of arms, but only one pair of eyes. That means they have a somewhat strong connection. It just isn't like mine with Ruby and Sapphire." Garnet said.

"Well. Fine." Pearl said with a little bit of attitude.

"There now that's more like it. But isn't that Emerald up there?" Garnet said while pointing.

"What? Garnet! There they are! We have to run up as quickly as we can before their personalities become one! Remember you and Amethyst with Suglite? Well this happened with Topaz and Rose! Let's hurry!" Pearl said grabbing Garnet.

Emerald seen that Pearl took noticed to her. "Girls up here!" Emerald yelled. Pearl ran up to her. "Oh my goodness! Steven! Topaz! Are you okay? You guys are so lucky that you didn't unfuse in the air." Pearl said.

"Huh? Who's Steven? Who's Topaz? I'm Emerald!" Emerald asked confused.

"Uh oh. Emerald, you need to unfuse. Trust me. I know you don't like it, but just trust me." Garnet said soothingly.

"What?! No I don't want to! I am only used for emergencies. And since Rose is gone I lost a piece of my personality. In its place, is this new personality that is curious and weak. 75% is this stobborn, angry tempered piece and 25% is this weak caring part. I want it to be 50% and 50% again! Only Amethyst would understand. She always gets judged and so do I. I wish she were here." Emerald said sighing.

As soon as she said that Amethyst's gem began to glow, it flew into the air. Amethyst stood in its place.

"Hey guys! I'm back. It took longer than expected, but I'm here." Amethyst snickered.

"Amethyst! Tell them how it feels when you're judged. Please!" Emerald begged.

"What makes you think that I get judged? The only people that judge me are Pearl and Topaz. Wait a minute, aren't you Emerald?" Amethyst asked.

"I do not judge you Amethyst! Don't you ever say that!" Topaz said.

"Wait a second! Topaz's and Steven's personalities are splitting. Keep asking Steven and Topaz separate questions that they can only answer!" Pearl yelled.

"Hmmm. Steven, do you like it when Pearl babies you?" Garnet asked.

"What? No! She gets protective, then it's okay. But when it comes to babying me, Forget it!" Steven said.

"I do not baby you!" Pearl yelled.

"Ignore it, Pearl! Anyway, Topaz do you like Cookie Cats?" Amethyst questioned.

"Those ice cream sandwiches? GROSS! Those things are so gross. I throw up every time I see one. Blech!" Topaz complained.

"Wait! You don't like Cookie Cat! You little... Corrupted Gem! Ugh!" Steven shot back.

"I am not a CORRUPTED GEM! If I am a corrupted gem, then you are a mistake! Rose would still be here yet if it weren't for you!" Topaz yelled.

"What? I am not a mistake!" Steven said beginning to cry.

"Steven... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you a mistake. It just slipped out. I'm so sorry." Topaz said.

"Okay. As long as you're sorry, then I'm fine. But I feel like Pearl thinks I am." Emerald looked up at Pearl.

"Steven... I don't think your a mistake." Pearl said sighing.

"Oh okay. Whatever." Steven said.

"Are you guys going to unfuse?" Amethyst asked.

"I don't know. I like being Emerald. And I have someone to be with me at all times so I don't get lonely. It's up to Steven." Topaz said.

"I like being Emerald too. It's just I also want to be separate. So we can fuse every now and then but I want to be separate too." Steven said.

Emerald began to unfuse. In her place stood Topaz and Steven.

"Wow! That was awesome! I want to do it again sometime! And you promised me something." Steven said pointing to his cheek.

"Fine whatever." Topaz said as she planted a kiss on Steven's cheek. "But just so you know, I can fuse Into Emerald whenever you can."

"What the heck was that? Steven! You are too young for romantic stuff!" Pearl yelled at Steven. "And you, Topaz, I don't want you ever fusing into Emerald again! You know she's too strong, even for you!"

"What?! That's not fair! Steven and I can fuse whenever we want to!" Topaz yelled while tearing up.

"Pearl. I know how you feel about fusion, but if they want to fuse they can." Garnet said.

"But! But!" Pearl complained.

"No buts!" Garnet yelled.

"ENOUGH! I'm 14, Pearl! You have to stop treating me like I'm 2! I like Topaz and I see good in her! It's obvious my mom seen good in her or she would had her done and over with. I know she has anger issues sometimes, but other than that she's a nice gal. I can't see why you girls can accept that!" Steven said.

"Steven... You sound like your mom. Rose would have said the exact same thing." Pearl said. "I wonder what she thinks of us now. I mean, Steven, you aren't a normal gem and you never will be. I get protective of you from time to time because Rose would still be protective of you, if she would be here yet. But she isn't so I don't know..."

"Look. If you guys don't want me here, I'll leave. " Topaz said.

"There's no need for it. You're one of us now. You're a Crystal Gem too." Garnet said smiling.

"Can we do our theme song now and this time include Topaz? Please!" Steven asked.

"Sure anything for you Steven. Hit it!" Amethyst yelled.

Steven grabbed his phone and began playing their theme song.

 _"We are the Crystal Gems! We'll always save the day! And if you think we can't, we'll always find a way. That's why the people of this world believe in Garnet! Amethyst! And Pearl! Don't forget about Topaz! And Steven!"_

"Haha! That was the best!" Topaz said after the music stopped playing.

"Yeah well we needed something for that extra space in between. And so that's where you came in." Steven said laughing.

"Okay. Gems now that we have Topaz back as a member once again, I think we should help her get strong again and train her alongside Steven." Garnet said smiling.

"Yahoo! Yay training time!" Topaz and Steven said at the same time. And with that they hugged and raced each other towards the temple with Amethyst trailing behind them.

"It's gonna be a lot different now that she's out again." Pearl said once they were out of ear shot.

"Yeah but it's what Rose would have wanted. And besides you have another tiny Amethyst around. Heh?" Garnet said laughing.

"What?! Awww man. Don't tell Amethyst this, but she's not annoying as I treat her. She's really fun sometimes. So it will be good to have Topaz around." Pearl said grinning.

"Okay. Let's just get back to the Temple before they decide to fuse with Amethyst!" Garnet said before she jumped really far.

"Of course, we wouldn't like that now would we, Pearl? I'm just glad that everything will be different from now on. It got boring. Finally someone who I can train to be perfect like me. Right like that would happen." Pearl said while she silently chuckled to herself.

"Pearl! Are you coming or not?" Garnet yelled.

"Uh yes. Coming Garnet!" Pearl yelled.

Life will be very different for the gems. Now that Topaz is out. They'll have more training to do and more resposbility on their hands. Heck if Rose could tame her for a bit, then they can too.

 **A/N: This is my first fanfic ever! I really hope you enjoyed it. Rebecca Sugar owns Steven Universe. I only own Topaz Citrine. Since this is my first fanfic ever, I would gladly appreciate reviews. And a second story will be on its way soon! Thank you!**


End file.
